Isekai school for hope
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Several individuals are sent into another world where they are told they need to prepare for a war. It might turn hard though as they have problems on their own. [Massive Anime/Manga/Game crossover, also there might be slight yuri/shoujo-ai]
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character mentioned here or the anime/manga/game they belong to. Also, massive crossover warning apply!  
**

**Now, insert **_**Unravel**_** (Tokyo Ghoul) as opening theme.  
**

[-x-x-x-] 

Inside the insanely large amphitheatre classroom, several confused individuals were around, wondering what just happened. While most of them did not look anywhere like students, they certainly were anxious about what was happening. 

"What the hell is going on?" A blonde girl clad in a tub top and baggy pants roared as she recognized no one. 

_~ Leone (Akame ga Kill) ~_

"The hell are you?" The girl standing beside her yelled back. She had long silver hair attached in a ponytail and had a deep scar running her face. Being clad in a school uniform, one could dedict she would be around 15 to 18. 

_~ Banba Shin'ya (Akuma no Riddle) ~_

"Wait. Let's calm down, everyone." An individual clad in a medieval armor got in between the two. The person had a childish face and long pink hair attached in French braids. 

_~ Astolfo (Fate/Apocrypha) ~_

While these three were gathered there, several people just watched, not wanting to get involved in the trouble. Among them was a girl with very long raven hair and clad in an orange priestess outfit. She frowned, confused. "What is this place?" 

_~ Himemiya Chikane (Kannazuki no Miko) ~_

Beside her stood a meek girl with shord red hair and clad in a short red dress. She seemed at total unease since there were no one she recognized around. 

_~ Izetta (Shuumatsu no Izetta) ~_

"This is insane." A slime standing atop a large table commented to no one in particular. "Did I get teleported into another world again?" 

_~ Rimuru Tempest (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) ~_

"Oh my~" A young girl whose hair was attached in twintails turned to the slime. It was not the first time she was sent into another world and despite being scared, she knew there was no need to panic. "So cute~" 

_~ Wendy Marvel (Fairy Tail) ~_

At the corner of the room though stood several other individuals, less social but certainly as confused as everyone. "Hmmm..." The individual clad in a full armor from head to hells folded their arms. 

_~ Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) ~_

There was also a young boy wearing a baggy school uniform who had very little presence and hid in the shadow waiting. "Let us wait for now..." 

_~ Shiota Nagisa (Assassination Classroom) ~_

As everyone else seemed worried, one person seemed calm though. He was already trapped in a game before so he just needed to wait and solve the puzzle this time. The boy was wearing a long black coat and a sword rested on his belt. 

_~ Kirigaya Kazuto/Kirito (Sword Art Online) ~_

Beside him stood a rather short individual wearing what seemed like a medieval suit and a green cape. He had some weird mechanical devices to stock the blades of his swords. "The hell is this filthy place?" 

_~ Levi Ackerman (Shingeki no Kyojin) ~  
_

"W-what do I do?" A girl who seemed completely normal among the mass panicked, yet stunned in place. She was clad in a tracksuit, her short brown hair covering one eye. "Hinata... save me..." 

_~ Hoshino Miyako (Watashi ni Tenshi ga Maiorita) ~  
_

Near the blackboard, a boy wearing a black school uniform with tight collar waited. He had short raven hair while his eyes are red and the motif of a bird on them. "It looks like everyone here is weird. One thing is sure, this is not the world I know. Better be careful." 

_~ Lelouche vi Britania (Code Geass) ~  
_

The last individual in the class was unlike everyone as she quietly sat on the front row. She was not human is one judged the pair of black wings on her back. She could just look normal though with the medieval style dress and short dark hair attached in buns. 

~ Myrrh (Fire Emblem) ~ 

"Sorry for the wait!" After what seemed like an eternity, the door to the classroom finally opened. Weirdly enough, said doors and windows were all locked but open up all at once as a handsome man wearing a complete suit walked in. He was rather intimidating with the short blue hair and his way of walking. 

"Who the hell are you?" Leone and Shin'ya yelled at once, approaching the man. Before they could do anything, a very dark aura stunned them. 

The teacher stopped in front of his dest and glared at everyone. Said people shivered at the threatening danger, even Kirito. "I am Amai Mask and will be one of your teacher." 

_~ Amai Mask (One Punch Man) ~_

"Pray explain yourself." Lelouche asked discreetly, trying to keep his calm facade as to not seem weak, yet not provocating the man calling himself Amai Mask. 

"You people were summoned on this world for one reason." A very intimidating man walked in. He was clad in a suit and his long black hair was cut past ears. What stood up the most were his pair of black feather wings and horns atop the head. 

_~ Kazama Jin (Tekken) ~_

"Have you already heard about the war between worlds?" 

"What do you mean?" Goblin Slayer asked, unfolding his arms. 

"Actually, this world is composed of thousands of parallel universe called the Anime Multiverse-" 

"What a lame name." Shin'ya commented mentally before letting go of a sigh and listed to what Jin had to say. 

"Some of the dimensions has recently discovered a way to move into another dimense. That phenomena is called isekai. Recently, a group of powerful being has been gathered in another parallel universe and they plan on taking every single world one. From now on, you people will be trained by us so you can defend your world and the people you care about." 

Silence filled the room for a moment before Miyako raised a hand very reluctantly. "Why me...? I mean I have no special power so why am I here?" 

"You do have." Another person entered the room. This one was a woman clad in a house dress, her long red hair let down. Like the other teachers, she also had a dark aura around her. "Some of you might not have noticed but you all have insane potential. Some of you were limited by your dimension's rule or someone else. We are going to teach you how to control your power though." 

_~ Uzumaki Kushina (Naruto) ~_

"And why should we listen to you?" Leone asked. 

Astolfo wanted to stop her but he was also curious about the whole situation. He didn't feel like he was summoned this time because there seemed no link with anyone present on the room. 

"We have no reason to lie to you all." The red-head explained. "I was astonished myself when a group of people has approached me and explained the situation. It might be hard to accept at first but I pray of you all to keep your calm for now. We will explain everything slowly but surely so everyone understand." 

There was another moment of silence before Lelouche sighed and walked toward the front table. "Fine then! I guess I can lend a ear." He commented. 'Since there is nothing left I could do on my world as I left everything to Suzaku.' 

The others were a little reluctant but little by little took seat. As everyone took place, one last individual stepped into the room. This one had spiky black hair and was wearing a chinese orange outfit. "Sorry for the wait!" 

_~ San Goku (Dragon Ball) ~_

"I overslept. My bad." He apologized, making everyone else to sweatdrop. The man just cleared his throat and stood in front of the blackboard, facing the newcomers. "First of all, I must thank you all for your cooperation and calmness. Long story short, I am the chairman of this school, Goku. Recently, several worlds has been destroyed by godlike powerful human beings so this is our way of counterattack. I know it sound weird but I beg of you all to cooperate so we can survive this crisis." 

With that, he gave a polite bow and stepped back, allowing the only woman teacher to take the relay. "Since it is our first time meeting and since we are going to be together for a while, let us get along well and introduce each others. My name is Uzumaki Kushina and I am a Kunoichi." 

"Kunoichi?" The unfamiliar people with the term woundered but decided to not pray too much into it. 

"I am Kazama Jin!" The intimidating teacher just said calmly. "Count on me to train you all hard so you won't die meaninglessly on the battlefield." 

Miyako shivered at these words. "Man! I want to go home..." 

"As I said earlier," this time was the blue-haired teacher's turn. "I am Amai Mask and I will be your main teacher. Cowards wil not be tolerated and punished severely." 

With the teacher's presentation done, everyone was aware the different of strength is too much. Doing anything reckless would be bad so they went with the flow. The girl sitting on the first row with repunzer hair was the first to stand up. "I am Himemiya Chikane, a Miko." 

"There is no need to hide anything. The reason most of you are here is because you did something awful in your world and need to atone for these sins." Jin commented. "Sharing them might not be bad as to build a relation of confidence." 

Chikane sighed. She didn't want to say anything that could put her privacy in danger but some force kept pressuring her mind, as if someone was mentally provocating her. After a good moment of thinking, she decided to say part of truth but not everything. "I hurt the people I liked so they would hate me as to save the world. In the end, I felt lonely and want to find them again." 

"That's such a honest answer~" Kushina praised the girl who sat down. "Everyone, please do like Himemiya-san did and reveal everything weighting your heart. Everyone here has something in common; a painful past, so I am sure we can get along well." 

At these words, the Manakete nodded and stood up. Everyone's attention turned to her as it was not everyday that they got to meed a dracogirl. "I am Myrrh. Truth is my name is longer but since the humans couldn't speak it, it became forgotten. On my continent named Magvel, there are races of people known as Manakete able to transform into dragon and I am the last of them. My sin is not being able to save the other Manakete." 

After that, she sat back down in silence. The other people felt sad for her but the Lelouche decided to stand up. "I am Lelouche vi Britania, a student. My world was ravaged by war, my folk enslaved and tortured. Few months ago though, a group of juice's ally has risen to save the people. My only regret is not being able to see my sister's smile again." 

"Poor thing..." Leone commented before standing up. She was on the second row so it was normal her turn came. "Now, about me; I am Leone and as long as you don't do stupid shits, we can get along well." 

"Language!" Kushina gave a threatening aura, sending cold chills down the blonde's throat. 

The imperial arm user gulped and decided to continue. "My world was ruled by corruption and inequality so a group of people stood to kill the manipulative bastards. In the end, I was wounded badly and lost my imperial arm before having the occasion to declare my flame to the girl I like." At that, the image of a girl with long raven hair and crimson irises flashed in her mind. "That's all!" 

Some of the people around were confused by her last sentence. For people from advanced world, same-sex relationship was nothing new but some others were still flustered like the young Sky Dragon Slayer, whose turn has come. 

"M-my name is Wendy Marvel and I am a Sky Dragon Slayer. I am also member of a mage guild named Fairy Tail on the Kingdom of Fiore." She said, her mind turning dizzy, not used to so many people looking at her at once. "E-eh... T-thuth is... recently, an undead wizard has attacked our hometown and killed lot of people. My biggest regret was to not be able to save Chelia who sacrificed herself for my sake." 

She then sat down, her eyes empty and ready to pass away any time. The blonde beside her patted her head. "Are you okay, Wendy?" 

The girl just nodded weakly. "Sorry for that. I am not used to speaking in front that many people. Also, I am still confused about these worlds stuff." 

"You're still young so you shouldn't think too much about complex things. Even though that dude is suspicious." Leone pointed at Amai Mask. "One thing is sure, no way in hell I am letting you die without doing anything. You know, I have a thing for kids after all." 

Wendy blushed madly at that, especially as Leone pressed the poor girl's face in between her cleavage. Some of the other students sweatdropped while others felt pity. 

"All right! I will go next then." Astolfo was the next to go. "I an Astolfo and I used to be a Paladin serving under the King of Francs. There aren't that many interesting things I could say beside let us get along well. Since everyone here seems like good people, I am sure there should be no problem." 

The red-head teacher applauded at that. "Thank you, Astolfo-san!" 

As the Knight sat down, the one sitting beside him stood up. "I am Shiota Nagisa, a common student. One year ago, a creature calling himself an alien has started being our teacher and changed our lives. I owe everything to him and wish to fight for my own justice." 

As the boy sat down, the girl behind him stood up loudly. "Gotta admit it's not everyday that I get to see the sun!" She laughed loudly, everyone turning to her. "I am Banba Shin'ya and my only raison d'être is to protect my alternate self Mahiru from harm. Also, I am an assassin but I do not kill for fun or anything... just to pritect Mahiru, even if it means accepting the situation." 

The room became quiet after that before the slime behind Shin'ya decided to take action. "E-eh... I am Rimuru Tempest, a slime. Recently, I have managed to build a nation for monsters with the help of goblins-" 

The slime shivered though after saying that as a pair of bright red eyes fixed at him with rage. "That sound interesting." Goblin Slayer who sate at the other side of the room but in the same row commented. "I will need to find them." 

Rimure sweatdropped. "A-anyway, I hope we could get along well!" 

With the slime's turn over, the armor-clad man stood up. "You can call me Goblin Slayer because I slay goblins. These disgusting things are no idiot but not genius either. They can reproduce very fast and can be an annoyance as they see in the dark and can adapt easily. Also-" 

"I guess that's enough info about goblin." Kushina cut him. "How about you tell us something about you insteat." 

The man paused before giving a quick answer. "I have no interest in anything except slaying goblin. That's all!" 

Everyone else felt awkward at that. It was now Kazuto's turn to say something and he hoped he would be able to brush the awkwardness away. "I an Kirito, a college student. Recently, my friends and I were trapped in a video game and went through hell. I do not want to lose anyone dear to me so I hope we could defeat the evil guys and bring back peace on the Anime Miltiverse." 

The presentation went well,even earlier a nice ovation. Thanks to that, some of the students felt more comfortable. At least, some...but certainly not a certain meek costume designer. "Do I really have to do this...?" Miyako reluctantly stood up. "H-Hoshino Miyako." 

"Sorry, could you speak a little louder?" Goku asked politely. 

"H-Hoshino Miyako... college student... that's all..." And with that, she sat back down. 

The others were unsure, especially Izetta who sat beside her. She reluctantly stood up. "M-my name is Izetta and I am a witch at the service of the Princess Otfiné von Frederick from the kingdom of Eilsdadt. For the Princess' sake, I took arms and fought for what was precious to her. Even now, I want to do my best to protect the peace the Princess Finé has managed to build. P-please let's get along well!" She gave a bow, her eyes shut. 

"Oh my. That so gay!" Shin'ya yelled and the witch went beet red, sitting back down. 

"G-gay...?" Myrrh wonder. "What does that mean?" She turned to the Miko. 

"You are too young for that." Chikane just responded, hiding her blushing face. 

"Why...?" The Manakete then turned to the young Britania who also seemed flustered. 

"Let us stop about that talk for now. You are too young to understand." 

Myrrh puffed her cheeks childishly. "Compared to most humans, I am ten times older so why does everyone keep treating me like a kid?" 

Nagisa just chuckled awkwardly until Levi decided to go next. He didn't even mind standing up, arms folded. "I am Levi. Just Levi. I am from a world where filthy giants are eating humans and the bastards at the hierarchy keeps doing shit. Seeing that there are other brats outside of the walls is something I didn't expect to be honest." 

"I guess that's all." Goku clapped his hands. "Let us get along well and start training tomorrow! For now, you will be assigned to the dorms, the other building facing this one." He pointed to the window and there really was a fancy building there. "The dorm assignment would be a room for a person but we won't stop you from sharing a room or something." 

At that, Leone got a whicked idea. "Hey, Wendy and Myrrh. How about we three share a room? I promise I will not to anything immoral during your sleep." 

"Just you saying that is making it sound suspicious." Lelouche sighed before standing up and left the classroom. Soon enough, everyone followed, either tired and wanting to take a rest at the dorm or hanging around and inspect what they could. 

"What am I going to do now...?" One introvert girl started to cry. "Hinata! Hana-chan! Noa-chan!" 

"Are you okay?" A hand on her shoulder brought the girl back on her mind and watched Chikane trying to comfort her. "It might not be of a huge help but please accept this handkerchief." 

Miyako sobbed and accepted the offer. "Thank you..." 

Chikane just smiled. "Pay no mind to it. I just want to help as much as I could... all for that one person's sake." She then looked up at the high ceiling, her mind wandering. "Himeko... no matter what, I will protect the world you cherish so much." 

[-x-x-x-] 

**A/N: World-building is a pain but I have no regret. Now, insert "Gurenge" by LiSA (Kimetsu no Yaiba) as ending theme.**


	2. Awakening

Resting her arms on the window, Myrrh was deep in her thoughts. She was now in the dorm room she did share with the blonde rogue and the so-called Sky Maiden. She didn't know how come the dracogirl felt safe with them. Maybe it was the aura surrounding these two. Leone sure had a dark past but she was not a bad person. 

"Or I suppose." The bluenette looked from over her shoulder to see Leone taking a nap on one of the three beds while Wendy was busying herself with a book. Thinking about it, of her centuries of life, she only felt alive for the few decades she could consider herself like Ephraim's and Eirika's sister at castle Rennais. Such time didn't last long though. 

The Manakete sighed, turning her gaze back outside. The sky was a mix of dark blue and gray, the sun almost rising. The surrounding was composed of two large buildings facing each others and a large field in the middle. The whole area was surrounded by high imposing walls so it was difficult to see what was outside. 

'If what these people has said was true, we might face another bloody war. I do not want to lose anyone dear again.' She held tight onto a golden-colored stone and closed her eyes. 'Ephraim, just watch me! I am going to fight for what I believe in.' 

[-x-x-x-] 

With the morning sun greeting the few resident of the school, some of them were left unbothered by the change of air as they just did their usual morning routine. Goblin Slayer was restless, having his armor already on and patrolled through the school ground, checking every single corner until reaching a large open area. 

"Good morning!" Kushina greeted the man as she saw him. She was just taking a walk around until the start of class. "Breakfast will be served soon. The cafeteria is at the first floor of the dormitory. You can't miss it." 

Goblin Slayer just nodded before stepping near a puddle of water and kneeled down, looking under a handful of grass for possible footmarks. 

The redhead Kunoichi approached him, a smile on her face. "We should be safe here. You don't have to worry." 

"We should never lower our guard. These things move around at night and in large group, always sending scouts in advance. I need to prepare." 

Kushina was unsure how to respond. From the personal file from the chairman, she learned about the man's painful past. A trauma was hard to heal and she knew that. Letting go of a sigh, she stood beside the armor-clad man. "In that case, may I help you? The two of us should be able to cover more ground by working together." 

Goblin Slayer was silent for a couple of second before giving a simple answer. "You have my thanks." 

The Ninja just chuckled a little as she assisted the hunter checking the nearby. 

As these two did that, a boy was watching from afar, near a hangar-like building. Lelouche didn't get any sleep the night prior, trying to look around. The most suspicious think he noticed were the large walls and no gate or whatever. Following that, everything seemed too real so it was not the effect of a geass. 

'Maybe I should question the chairman later.' He thought, placing a finger on his chin. 

"-ning!" 

'This situation should be hard to accept yet I feel a strong force trying to calm me down here.' He placed a hand on his chest as if feeling something warm trying to reassure the boy. 

"Good morning!" 

Lelouche was surprised by a presence beside him and noticed an elf boy standing there. He was fast to recover though. "Do we have business?" 

"It's me, Kirito." The other boy said politely. "As Goku-san has said, we all came from different worlds so I suppose you are from a parallel world. I didn't get the occasion to introduce mysel personally yet." 

"Glad to make your acquaintance!" The Geass owner greeted back. His eyes were still in mode Geass and he was unable to hide them nor use their power. After the end of class, he has attempted ordering someone around but it didn't affect anyone oddly. "I am Lelouche Lamperouge." 

"I heard your story. Must have been though." 

The Britania boy remained silent for a moment before turning toward the field. "I did what I could. I regret nothing." 

Kirito looked down. "If you ever need a ear, feel free to approach me. Since we are all trapped in this world, I think we all need to work together." With that, he walked away, leaving Lelouche on his own, looking at the rising sun at the horizon. 

[-x-x-x-] 

As breakfast time came, everyone were asked to gather at the cafeteria. The ones who were previously outside stepped in and noticed how large the room was, yet there was only one very long table. The all took seat and the teachers arrived. 

"Good morning, everyone!" The chairman greeted happily as he took seat at the cornor. "I don't know of you all but I am starved after some great training." 

Amai Mask and Jin took place in front of him while Kushina sat beside him. Beside the female teacher, Wendy raised a hand. Unlike the previous day, she was now clad in a white buttoned shirt and black skirt. These clothes were in the closets of their dorm room with notes saying these were their new uniform. 

"What is it, Miss Marvel?" Jin asked, turning to the girl. 

"I had a very weird and long dream last night, as if some kind of premonition. Does that anything to do with having been sent in this world?" 

Shin'ya chuckled at that. "So you too, Missy? Gotta admit I was creeped out by that. Well, I never dream anyone so the surprise was tripled." 

The demon teacher noted as he gave a glance at everyone else. It seems as they all had long dreams, even Lelouche who was awake all night seemed to have somehow manage to daydream about few things. "Do you all remember your dream?" 

Wendy nodded and so did Kirito and Chikane. The one to explain was Amai Mask. "It's as you thought; these are both premonition and a way to explain the current situation. You might have noticed something deep in your chest calming you down since arriving here. These are techniques that allows us to transfer our knowledge and good intention while saving time. Our time is not unlimited so we need to explain you all you are all needed so we could save our worlds." 

"Still, it smells fishy." Levi commented, taking a sip from his cup of tea. The boy didn't have his equipment on and was insteat clad in a white buttoned shirt and dark pants. "I remember everything in the dream, explaining your reasons of fighting but not the reason why choosing us here present." 

"I understand your concern." The Kunoichi answered with a nod. "We will come to the reasons little by little. Explaining everything at once will not be good. Worry not, we will make sure to teach you everything possible while giving all reasons, little by little." 

Rimuru thought about that. Unlike everyone, they didn't have an humaid form, at least for now so they sat on the table like a slime. 'Great Sage, can you hear me?' 

"..." 

No response came, making the slime worried. 'It looks like I lost contact with the Great Sage. Since moving here, it seems as if using my power became difficult. I cannot transform into my humanoid form, cannot get in contact with Veldora and there is this weird feeling that keeps me calm in a weird way. I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen for now and follow the flow.' 

"Also," Goku spoke again as food appeared like magic on the table, a feast to be more accurate, "some of you might have noticed your power became unstable or unusable. It is the drawback of being teleported into another world. Worry not, you shall be able to use them again normally soon. We will train you into mastering new skills in addition." With the explanation over, he grabbed a large bowl of Mikudon and dug in. 

The students were surprised at the insane quantity of meal from luxurious to plain. They hesitated a little but then helped themselves, deciding to believe in what Goku has said. 

'So, does that explain how I am unable to sense the emotion flow in these people?' Nagisa wondered as he grabbed a bowl of rice and dug in. 'The situation is weird but the chairman has similarities with Korosensei. I am not sure but he is reassuring. I guess I will believe for now.' 

'So, I was right about the Geass.' Lelouche went with a cup of coffee and some pancakes. He was also clad in the white shirt and black pants. 

"But I don't have any special power so what am I doing here?" Miyako was still clad in her tracksuit as she took a cup of milk. 

"I understand your concern, Hoshino-chan." Kushina smiled at the girl sitting at the other corner of the table. "Worry not though. Everyone here present are nice people you can believe in. Unlike what you think, you have insane potential in yourself." She comforted the girl before remembering something. "Talking about which, I will be taking the first period and teach you all about your hidden abilities." 

'I didn't feel any Ley Lines since coming here.' Izetta thought after hearing their teacher's explanation. She was also wearing the same uniform as Wendy. 

Chikane noticed that the girl sitting beside her kept fidgeting instead of choosing something from the table. "Are you feeling unwell?" Like the other girls, the Miko was also wearing the new uniform. 

The redhead witch was taken aback by the councern and waved her arms around. "I-it's just I am not really used to meals like these... I don't know what to choose." 

"In that case," the ravenette grabbed a bowl of ramen and offered it to Izetta, "may I suggest something light?" 

"T-thank you, Himemiya-san!" The shorter girl accepted the offer and gave a bow. 

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Chikane." The Miko gave a smile, making the younger girl to slightly blush. 'She has an aura similar to Himeko. However, there is something different about her. If I remember well, she said being a witch fighting for her princess.' Chikane opted for a plate of omelets and dug in calmly, having been raised in a well-manered family. 'A witch, huh? This kind of remind me of that one novel about a Miko and a Witch. Though we both seem to have interest in girls, I am not sure if we could become friends.' 

Leone, who was sitting between Myrrh and Wendy chuckled. She was also among the rare people who didn't wear the uniform. "Man! That was a hell of a dream. To think so many information would be sent to my mind at once. Never in my wildest fantasies would I have thought of that." 

"You said it!" Shin'ya who was sitting across from her grinned. The assassin was wearing the uniform but with unmatched socks, the one being white and barely reaching her ankle while the other was black and reaching mod-thigh. "But since I'm here, where did Mahiru go?" 

"We'll talk about that at a later day." Amai Mask replied dryly as he finished his plate and stood up. "It's almost time for homeroom. Get ready fast and meet up at the classroom!" 

The others were silent a moment with Kushina sweatdropping. "Yes, sir!" 

[-x-x-x-] 

Inside the amphitheatre, everyone regained their seat from the day prior. The redhead teacher stood in front of the board. "All right, everyone! As promised, I will tell you all about your hidden abilities. We will start by Hoshino-chan." 

"M-me?" Miyako pointed to herself hesitantly as the teacher motioned her to step forward. After a good minute of mental debate, the NEET finally stood up with a defeated sigh. 

Kushina had a good look at her fidgeting student before giving a bright smile. "You are definitely a Magical Girl." 

"Excuse me?" The brunette stuttered, entering panic mode. 

"What's a Magical Girl?" The dracogirl wondered. 

"A Magical Girl is a young girl with all kind of super power that helps them defeat bad guys." The teacher explained. "Hoshino-chan has a flame shining inside her. I am sure we could awaken her power right now." 

"N-no... T-that's impossible..." 

"No need to be shy." The redhead snapped her fingers and they were teleported in some kind of arena where the teacher and Miyako were on the battle area, everyone else on the tribune. 

"What is going on?" Nagisa wondered, feeling confused. 

A dark and red aura escaped Kushina who grew a tail. "The best way to awaken your potential is by feeling pain." 

"Wait..." 

Unfortunately, the Jinchuriki didn't feel like waiting as she charged forward and delivered a punch that could be able to kill a normal human being, sending the poor girl to the other side of the arena, creating a cloud of dust. 

"The hell?" Leone looked in horror. She was not the only one as Wendy's mouth went agape while Izetta stood up, concerned. 

As the dust cleared, revealing Miyako, everyone's horrified expression only became more intense. The girl was covered in her own blood, barely alive, yet still conscious. Kushina just resumed her charge and delivered another suit of combo. 

"The hell is going on?" The rogue stood up and was about to enter in scene if it wasn't for Amai Mask who stepped in, stopping her. "Get the hell outa my way!" 

"You shall not interfere. This is Hoshino-san's way of learning. She will need to awaken first and we left everything to Miss Uzumaki." 

"Like hell!" Leone tried to force her way anyway and with the speed of light god knocked back, everything behind her destroyed as she fell back on her knees. "What was that?" She looked in disbelief. 'What was that inhuman power. Even if I had Lionel, I fear I might be no match to him.' 

"As I said, nobody shall interfere." The bluenette insisted, emitting a darker aura. 

"Screw the rules!" Shin'ya stepped in and jumped from side to side at a fast speed before landing behind the man. "You're dead meat!" Before she could do anything, a flash stopped her and the next second, she was lying on the ground, still conscious but unable to move. "Damn!" 

As Amai Mask managed to stop two students from going berzerk, another one was approaching him quietly. 'Even without the ability to sense the flows, I will do it.' Nagisa clapped his hands in front of the man's face before delivering a punch easily caught. 'He resisted my technique.' 

The young boy was sent back five feet until Astolfo caught him. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." Nagisa nodded. "But I fear I might not be able to do anything." 

Rimuru knew they couldn't do anything but tried anyway. 'If using strength is useless, I will try to negociate.' They stepped forward. "Please stop this madness. No matter the reason, justifying such massacre is inhuman." 

"If the only way to save the Multiverse is to give up on feelings, we shall not hesitate. Only these ready to sacrifice great things shall be able to change the world." The teacher explained. 

Levi gritted his teeth. "I can't believe this piece of crap is using the same words as what that foolish Major also said." It only pissed him more but he decided against taking an action right away. 

"If your friend is able to awaken, she will survive. Otherwise, she will die. It is the world as we all know; the strong survive and the weak perish." 

Goblin Slayer formed a fist with his right hand, knowing full well how true these words were. No one else was able to say otherwise. They all turned to the massacre to see Miyako on the ground, at the door of death. 

"Come on, Hoshino-chan!" Kushina who has already awakened four tails spoke. "Don't you want to life? Fight back!" 

'I...can't...' The girl cried mentally. Inside her soul, she was curling by herself in a dark space. 'I possibly can't do such thing as saving a world. I just wanted a normal life so why is this happening to me? Am I just going to die here?' 

"Mya-Nee!" A voice called from afar. 

Miyako slowly opened her eyes. "Hinata...?" 

"Mya-Nee!" A petite girl with brown hair and clad in a white dress appeared before here. "Come on, Mya-Nee! Mya-Nee is strong. I believe in Mya-Nee!" 

"But I am not..." The older girl returned back into curling herself. "I am not as string as you think and nothing near awesome." 

"That's not true." Another voice came as a petite girl with long raven hair and angel wings appeared beside Hinata. "You might be a pervert and weirdo but you're an unique and awesome person." 

"Hana-chan...?" The brunette opened her eyes back. 

"Mya-san, it is too soon to give up." One last girl appeared. This one had blonde hair attached in a ponytail and was clad in a similar white dress. "You still have years to live and so many dresses to sew. Don't you want to make a dress for Hana again? I say you try fighting. Fight for what you believe in!" 

"Noa-chan..." 

"Mya-Nee!" 

"Onee-san!" 

"Mya-san!" 

Back to the reality, as Kushina charged again, she stopped midway, seeing that the girl managed to stand up with lot of effort, whipping the blood off her face. 'Hinata... Noa-chan... Hana-chan... Kanon-chan... Koyori-chan... Matsumoto-san... Yuu-chan... Please lend me your strength.' A bright light engulfed her. 

"What is that light?" Astolfo asked, surprised. Everyone else were as astonished as the knight. 

"So, she's awakened." Goku, who was overlooking from a certain distance smiled. 

Kushina also smiled as she saw her student transform into a frilly white dress with angel wings on her back, a halo atop her head, white stockings and white shoes as well as a staff whose tip had a get shaped in a heart. "Henshin mode: Magical White Lily!" Her wounds healed instantly as she pointed the rod at her opponent and shoot a beam. The impact created a barrage of dust. 

As it cleared, the redhead was intact and everyone went worried. "That technique didn't even scratch her. This is insane." 

As Miyako was preparing for a counter, she was taken aback as Kushina clapped her hands several times though and her tails disappeared. They all then returned back to the classroom. "Congratulations, Hoshino-chan! You have officially awakened. Starting now, you are officially a student of Isekai School for Hope." 

The young brunette was astonished but then fell back as her transformation spell vanished so did her strength. She was brought back to the dark space where she met the girls from her world. 

"You did it, Mya-Nee!" 

"Hinata..." 

"Congratulations, Onee-san!" 

"Hana-chan..." 

"I admit I was scared you might fail but I'm glad it turned out well." 

"Noa-chan..." 

Another older girl with dark brubette hair smiled. "From now on, we will be counting on you, Miyako! I am sure these new friends of your will be able to help you. Until the time we meet again, I do really hope both of us can do her best. I promise I will also train hard so please give it you all!" 

"Matsumoto-san..." Miyako shook her head as to correct herself. "Kouko-chan, I will!" 

[-x-x-x-] 

Miyako slowly opened her eyes to be met up with high ceilings. She was laid in a comfortable bed in a large room she assumed was the nursery. 

"So, you're finally awake." Chikane was the first to greet her. 

"You suddenly passed out and remained asleep for hours." Wendy said with full councern. "I was so worried." She whipped a tear from her eyes." 

"You really got us worried out there." Kirito added with a smile. 

"Anyone, we are all very glad you managed to awaken successfully." Astolfo jumped around happily. 

"Everyone..." The brunette looked in disbelief at the people who were worried about here. Her classmates were all in the room, some having grabbed chairs while Goblin Slayer and Levi were standing at the corner, back against the wall. 

Overwatching the scene from the dormitory's rooftop, the four teachers smiled. "Facing a great dangef always help discovering ourselves." Jin commented with a stoic face. 

"I feel like a bad person. I just believe they will not start acting cold against me." Kushina worried. 

"You did what you were supposed to do." Amai Mask just commented dryly. 

"Facing a great danger together and realizing almost losing someone creates new bounds." The chairman smiled. "I am sure this is the first step for a successful communal life between our dear students." 

"Yes, sir!" The other three nodded in agreement.


	3. Joining forces

'She was like a sun to me...' 

Chikane walked the school ground. Class was once again over. Already three days has passed since her classmate has managed to awaken her new power. Their lives were now back and forth from normal school lives to training and lessons about new fighting techniques. 

'People admired me but none of these mattered...' 

The ravenette had some problem with classes as some of her classmates were already initiated with advanced fighting techniques. Since defeating the Orochi, the Miko lost a good part of her abilities and was still discovering once again. 

'All I wanted was for her to keep praising me. Nothing else mattered...' 

"Chikane-san...?" 

Said girl looked from over her shoulder to see a brunette girl wearing the same uniform as her. Since the special lesson by Kushina, Miyako has gained a little confidence. She still kept one eye covered by her bangs but was progressing little by little. "Hoshino-san?" 

"A-are you going to the library?" She asked, pointing to the couple of books currently held by the taller girl. 

Chikane nodded and continued to walk, motioning the older girl to follow her. Miyako did and walked behind the lady. The two of them walked in complete silence until the Miko spoke again. "You did gain more confidence lately." 

"T-that's..." The brunette stuttered. "I did promise a friend that I will do my best... That's all..." 

"Is that so?" Chikane slightly looked down. "A promise, huh?" She remembered the promise she made with the Moon Priestess. "Must be nice doing your best for an important person's sake." 

"Huh?" asked the Magical Girl, not hearing what the younger girl has said. "Did you say something?" 

"No. I was just thinking about a book I want to look for." The idol lied, forcing a smile. 

[-x-x-x-] 

'How did things turn out this way?' Rimuru screamed mentally. They were currently at the cafeteria, alone with no one but Goblin Slayer. They felt as if the man was glaring at them with a menacing aura. 'Is it my imagination or he seems threatening?' 

The two of them remained in an awkward silence until the armor-clad man broke the silence. "Say... about the goblins." 

The slime literally sweatdropped. Just in case, they has asked the teacher about the warrior and Jin explained how Goblin Slayer has created an insane hatred about a certain race of monater. Rimuru did assume not all goblins were good and did believe what happened to the poor man was way too cruel. "W-well... Sir Slayer... T-the truth is it is not as you might believe it..." 

"Pray explaining." 

"W-well..." The blue creature was at loss of words. It would be hard explaining. "Do you believe in good mobsters? I supposed tons of monster races are evil but I assume you some of them did share a painful past and wish to build a better world." 

There was a moment of silence before the warrior spoke again. "Please tell me more." The tone he was using was rather ambiguous so it was hard for Rimuru to know how to process. "It has been a couple of day that we were trapped here and I learned lot of things. There could be cases someone is mistaken for another race that isn't actually yours." 

"W-well... if you say so..." Rimuru then explained the man about the goblins they met and helped build a village after being chased around mercilessly. The slime then told everything about how they met with the ogres and made one of then their secretary as well as later the lizardmen and orcs, then dryads, dwarves and spirits. 

"I see..." As the slime's story was over, Goblin Slayer took a moment to process. "It is indeed possible that some logic might take part in other words. It would be a mistake to call your friends mere Goblins. I am sure a misunderstanding took place. I think they are indeed an unknown race of creature who are yet to be understood." 

Rimuru sweatdropped. "I-if you say so..." 

The man then stood up from the chair. "That was a nice talk. It helped me clear my mind about what to do. If we have to face Goblins, I will not hesitate cutting them down so long they are treats for anyone." 

"Y-yeah... The pleasure is also mine... I guess..." The bluenette creature sighed as the armor-clad man left the room. 'I am so glad he understood.' 

[-x-x-x-] 

If there was something Kazuto knew, he didn't like being a coward. While the others has acted to at least try to save Hoshino, he was unable to move due to the aura their teacher waa giving. It was several days since they were in this world and some force was forcing lot of new laws. 

First, that force holding their feelings, amplifying their wish to protect the world while calming them whenever they were about to panic. It was odd. 

Second, the balance was totally off. Their strength should be varying a lot but they all seemed equal in this world. After doing some research, the elf boy was able to hack into the terminal and found barely anything. What he found were only proofs that their teachers were telling the truth. 

"Hey, ain't that Kirito?" 

The boy turned to see a girl with long silver hair walking in his direction. They were currently at the library and he was so busy on his thought he didn't see Shin'ya. "Greetings, Banba-san!" 

"'sup!" Despite having a female appearance, the assassin identified themself as male, claiming this is not his real body. Everyone seemed a little confused but accepted to go with the flow. "Studying?" 

"Not really?" The elf closed the book in front of him. "I was thinking..." 

"Yup!" Shin'ya took the seat across the boy and sighed. "Though, gotta say that creep is way too strong." There was no need to be a genius to understand he was referring to Amai Mask. "I say there's something fishy or shit behind this. You seem smart enough so I have a proposition." 

Kazuto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

Shin'ya leaned forward to make sure no one was around and spoke with a low voice. "We are all unaware of each other's strength and power. They insist we work together and I need to know what the others can do." 

True he had a point. From the ravenette's experience, knowing about the enemies is good but knowing your allies can lead to better victories. "You do have a point. Maybe the two of us could work together and try to get to know the other's strength." 

"You got it." Being an assassin, it was primordial to know their surrounding. While not really ready to trust each others, the duo agreed to try to help each others without revealing too much. In other words, they built a temporary alliance. 

[-x-x-x-] 

Spying was neither boy's talent as Shin'ya was used to aggressive play while Kazuto was someone mix of Str and Agi stat. Sneak was neither of their forte but they tried hard. Getting to know more about Astolfo was rather easy as the crossdresser found them right away. 

"Heya, Kirito-kun and Shin'ya-chan~" He waved at them. Since it was not school hour, the knight was wearing a simple shirt and a skirt. Odd, the others thought for a boy, especially a knight but neither commented. "Are you perhaps trying to befriend everyone?" 

"You could say that..." 

"Then, I will gladly beacome your friend. The best way would be to do a sparing match!" 

Kazuto considered and thought it would be great. However, taking the challenge might show his abilities to the others and it won't be good. "I was thinking we could gather as many people as possible and do a little tournament." 

"Really? That sound very fun~" The rider had stars in his eyes. "In that case, I should go look Lulu and Nagisa-chan." 

"Wait. You already made friends?" 

"Lulu and Nagisa-chan are shy so they haven't confirmed yet but I am sure they're good boys. Also, they would look good in a dress~" 

A picture of the two boys wearing female clothes crossed Shin'ya's mind and the assassin broke in laughed. "Dammit that sound really funny." 

And with that, they separated to find the others. In the end, the only people they are gathered around were Nagisa, Lelouche, Leone, Wendy, Myrrh, Rimuru and Izetta. 

Said witch raised a hand. "Excuse me but what are we doing here?" She has been dragged into the training field by Astolfo and was unable to resist. 

Said field was oddly covered by grasses while the sky was gray,barely letting the ray of sun in. As Kazuto explained the fake situation of wanting to befriend everyone, the naive people like Wendy fell in and accepted. Leone was a little hesitant though but decided it might be a good occasion to test her new powers while learning about the others. 

As they were about to start the event though, Jin appeared and eyed at the students. Said youth got on their guard but no one took the initiative. Eventually, the demon smiled. "I see. So, the best way to grow stronger is by sparing. I applause your determination. I shall be the judge of this small event as to make sure everything is fair." 

Nagisa was a little hesitant but he lowered his guard. "So, what about the rules of this event?" He was well-trained by Korosensei and Karasuma and with Kushina's advices, the boy might have chances. 

Shin'ya stepped forward with a boy. "Inside this are papers with number from 1 to 9 and a king. The King must randomly pick a number before anyone reveal the result and that person must face th king. The loser will be excluded on the new game as well as a number from the box. We'll continue like that until only one person remains." 

The others were still unsure but still agreed. And with that started the first lottery. 

[-x-x-x-] 

If the tale of dragon and witch was nothing new, Leone couldn't helo but to awe at the match. The spectators has taken cover on the side while the field became a ring of insane fighting. 

Up in the sky, Izetta was riding an anti-tank riffle while a dozen of swords flew besidw her. The Sky Maiden remembered a friend who was also able to control swords like these. 

On the ground stood a large dragon with thigh scales and breaking fire, trying to hit the agile witch. Everyone was surprise by Myrrh's transformation. The petite was indeed unusual with her wings but turning into a dragon after holding an orange stone was breathtaking. 

Back to the battlefield, the witch got some altitude and sent the swords at the dragon. The only hit the scales before being destroyed and another breath went her way. Izetta gained more altitude. She was unsure about how to fight as she didn't want to wound her opponent. After all, a spare match was not war. During war, she had to kill but here, she was unsure. 

"You can attack without problem, you know." Jin's voice echoed in Izetta's head. "I did say I will make sure no one gets hurt so fight with your full strength without any restraint." 

"But..." 

"No buts! Don't you want to be stroner so you could protect your princess." 

"Finé...?" The redhead hesitated a bit before nodding to herself. "It will be all right." She turned the riffle in target of the dragon and fired three rounds. The accuracy was insane as all of them hit. 

Myrrh did feel it pass despite her insane defense. What followed did not look good though as Izetta summoned a dozen of torpedoes and sending them the dracogirl's direction. The dragon moved around and flew to escaped but the projectiles followed her restlessly. Eventually, the torpedoes hit one after another. 

However, the dragon was still standing. Myrrh realized her abilities has increased and decided to fly higher until being almost the same altitude as the witch. She then unleashed a bowerful breath but Izetta avoided by descending. She was met by a hit of claws that sent her almost crashing against a building. The attack did leave an impact as the girl breathed heavily, blood running from her forehead. "What strength!" 

Giving up was not an option though and the witch regained altitude, joining her hands and forming a ball of energy. Myrrh won't let her do so though as the dracogirl charged at her. The ball exploded and both of them got caught in the explosion. While the shorter girl regained her humanoid form and regained her balance, she kept flying. On the other hand, Izetta has lost consciousnesa and was falling toward the ground. 

"Izetta..." 

"..." 

"Izetta..." 

The witch opened her eyes and realized she was in a dark area with a tunel made of light at the other side. "What is this place." 

"Izetta." She turned around to see the princess Otfiné. Said girl had bright blonde hair and innocent blue eyes. "You already did so much for me and there you are again fighting." 

The redhead shook her head. "That's not true. I decided to fight on my own. I promised I will protect the world you dreamt of, Princess." 

Finé gave a pained smile. "I an glad to hear that but I am also a little sad." 

"Princess..." Izetta took her friend in her arms. "Thank you for always worrying about me. It has helped me a lot in the past. I now know what I must do." 

"Izetta..." 

"Princess, you must promise me that you will always remain true to yourself." 

The blonde smile. "Yes!" 

As Izetta left the place, the regained consciousness and felt a hand on hers. She managed to fly back before crashing and stood atop the riffle. Her eyes started to glow as she pointed a finger at her opponent. A thousand of normal bullets went the dracogirl's direction at sound's speed and with insane accuracy. 

As the shower ended, Myrrh fell on the ground, wounded but conscious. She was instantly healed of her wounds and Jin smile. Leane ran to her. "Myrrh, are you all right?" 

"Yes." The girl nodded. "It looks like I lost." She looked up at the sky to see a spected embrace the witch from behind. "I see... So the witch has gained the Princess' love, huh?" 

"What?" 

Myrrh just shook her head. "Nothing. I just realized that not all Princes are knights in shining armor." 

"I see..." The rogue chuckled as she turned to the witch. Izetta has landed and was greeted by the others. She smiled. 

[-x-x-x-] 

The second match had Rimuru face Nagisa. It was not as epic as the one before but surprise was present. The bluenette had so little presence, he became invisible at times and even erased his own presence. Against that, the slime was struggling, especially since they could turn into humanoid form or call for the Great Sage. 

Nagisa appeared from behind, his eyes dull but full of intend to kill. Rimuru flinched and backed away, throwing sticky webs but the assassin avoided by masking his presence. The smile attempted again by throwing a blade of water but it Missed. 

The bluenette appeared once again behind his opponent and delivered a nice hit on the small creature. "Ow~" 

Taking Rimuru in his arms, the boy smiled. "Caught you." The smile was innocent it would be easy to forget about his dark side. It did mark his victory indeed. 

After another couple of matches, Wendy ended up as the winner after Kazuto and Lelouche lost... more like they did hold down a lot as to avoid showing the extension of their strength. In the end, everyone were tired and decided to go back to their dorm room. 

During dinning time, everyone gathered again at the cafeteria to discuss. "I was really surprised. You're really strong, Wendy!" 

Said girl just chuckled. "Everyone were also amazing. I guess I was just a little lucky." Having experienced all kind of battles, she hasn't been pushed as far as to use Dragon Force for years. Her classmates all had incredible power and she still couldn't believe she made it. The conclusion was that the others held back. 

At the other side of the room, Kazuto and Shin'ya were drinking tea. "This is a hella insane." The assassin concluded. 

"From what we saw, everyone has incredible power and they still have insane abilities unraveled." The elf sighed. 

He could conclude few things; each world had their principles of power but as they are sent into this one, new powers are born while their original magic are amplified. 

Lelouche, who took notice of their plan, approached the duo. He was still clad in the new uniform for male but his eyes were still red with the symbol of birds on them. "May I have a word with you two?" 

"Sure." The other ravenette nodded and stood up. Shin'ya took more time but the three has managed to get out of the building and were greeted by the cold night wind. "Is there any problem, Lamperouge-san?" 

"I wanted to ask if you set the event earlier to judge everyone's strength." The younger boy exclaimed. "You two seemed to hold back a lot as if you are trying to hide something." 

They remained in silence for a while as Kazuto was mentally debating. After a good minute, he sighed. "I admit, yes." He then explained. "Since there are too much things we do not understand, we figured some investigation would be necessary." 

"In that case," the Britania Prince placed a finger on his chin. "In the chairman's office is a book containing information about all of us. It even includes information about our original worlds. I have managed to take a look inside it once last night but didn't get enough time. I am sure if we work together, the result will be assured. I am not saying we fully trust each others. We just need to work as a team to achieve something." 

"That goes for me." Shin'ya agreed. 

"So, that was what you all were planning." Another voice interrupted them as Astolfo, Nagisa and Rimuru appeared from the shadow. "I figured something was fishy." 

"But that sounds like a good plan." The slime commented. "Count me in!" 

"We know nothing about the current situation so working together is the best choice of action." Nagisa still remembered how powerless he was against Amai Mask and wanted to do something. 

"All right!" Lelouche reluctantly nodded. "We will work together in that case." 

"But before that," the boy in skirt stopped them. "We will be doing a stealth mission so I have a proposition~" 

"A proposition?" The others tilted their head. 

[-x-x-x-] 

"The heck is this?" Lelouche exclaimed, embarrassed as he realized Astolfo's plan was to have them all crossdress. 

"I mean it would be fishy if a group of boys were to walk around. We'll be found right away so we need to disguise." 

"But nearly everyone knows everyone here and I am pretty sure no one else lives here." 

"You just worry too much, Lulu~" Astolfo pushed the boy behind a curtain and entered after. Not a minute later, the two of them walked out. "All done!" 

While the knight hasn't changed at all, the Britania Prince was wearing a wig and light makeup to make his masculine traits totally disappeared. Same went with the clothes who were exchanged against the female version of white buttoned shirt and black skirt along with mid-thigh length stocking. "I want to go home..." 

Nagisa felt pity but was soon dragged behind the curtains. Seconds later, he was out with his hair untied and the uniform having been changed. "Ew..." 

"You haven't changed that much, Nagisa-chan." The rider dryly commented. 

"I want to go home..." 

Kazuto, feeling the thing, tried to sneak away but was caught midway and got changed. "Noooo!" Seconds later, he was wearing a long wig matching his real hair color as well as the regular female uniform. 

Shin'ya laughed his guts off. "Shoot you all look like girls!" Well... he was biologically female and was wearing the female outfit so he was spared by the knight. 

"Damn you, Shin'ya! Shut up!" The three now forced crossdressers yelled in unison, forgetting manners for a second to shut the annoying assassin. 

"Now, last!" Astolfo was not done as he looked at Rimuru mercilessly. 

"Wait! I am not even humanoid." 

"I did read somewhere that slimes can copy the appearance of someone. worry not, I will do my very best." 

"Wait!" The slime backed away. "Wait I said!" 

By backing away, a voice echoed inside Rimuru's mind. "Activation of the program: Great Sage!" 

"Wait what!" Everyone yelled in unison at the new voice. 

"Wait what?" The slime was shocked as the others seemed able to hear the computer-like voice. "Great Sage, what is going on?" 

"Due to lack of pure mana and distortion of logic, the software was forced down. The program was fully updated though." The voice of a woman echoed. 

"The hell is that?" Shin'ya wondered aloud. 

"W-well... let me explain." Rimuru knew it was going to be a pain to explain the situation but they tried their best, not revealing everything about their past life as Satoru though. And of course, the story about Veldora was not revealed. 

"Ah I see!" Astolfo sighed. "So, you do have the ability to turn humanoid?" 

"Notice: due to the update of software, transformation skill was erased. Predator skill is till on though." 

Rimuru thought an instant. "Well... It looks like I won't be able to transform after all." 

Kazuto did know a skill that could change appearance from Sword Art Online but he was unsure these would work here. In the end, he said nothing and Astolfo ended up giving up. 

[-x-x-x-] 

Later that night, the group of crossdressers managed to infiltrate the chairman's office while Goku was busu training outside. Finding the book took more time and with Lelouche's constant complaints about the skirt's length, it took them more time. 

Fortunately, they managed to find it and opened said archive to see its containing. As of the ravenette has said, information about them all were present. Rimuru quickly absorbed the book and made several copies before they put the book back. Without spending too much time, the group quickly left back to their dorm. 

Meanwhile, atop the dorm building, Levi was looking at that. Since the chairman's office had glass windows that allowed the people outside to see everything, he was aware what was going on. The soldier, while not unsure about what to do, wanted to do something and wanted to know lot of things. Learning things about their allies like enemies would be a plus after all. 

Taking a sip from his cup of tea, the young man sighed. "What do you want?" 

A shadow appeared behind him. It was oddly quiet and just approached the Soldier until reaching and enveloped him. 

"What is this?" He quickly jumped over the balcony and onto the field. Oddly enough, we was not wounded and looking up, the shadow has disappeared. "What was that?" 

[-x-x-x-] 

**A/N: Since I followed SnK until chapter 115, there might be things I would add. Also, I am following the anime of Fairy Tail but I do not read the manga. And pretty much only watched the anime of the others, meaning I might not include too much from their mangaverse/gameverse.**


End file.
